


Dawn Of The First Day

by SeafoamRidley



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fallen Hero, Gen, Hope this isn’t too much of a downer, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Isolation, Personal Growth, References to Depression, Revelations, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Termina (Legend of Zelda), Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley
Summary: Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or years held no meaning to Link.They were all one and the same.Each one, no matter how many, all lead to the exact same destination.They all lead to the end.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), They are only implied sorry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dawn Of The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic. I wrote this last summer when I was away from home and feeling all isolated.  
> Hope you enjoy!

In flash of blinding light, Link’s eyes shot open.

Something familiar filled the sky, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

Sunlight.

His eyes soon found themselves checking their surroundings. He was lying in a field, ladybirds and tall grass surrounding his body.

Breathing heavily, Link felt as if he needed to pinch himself.

But there was no use. He could feel it. He was still alive.

The mourning had come again. 

There wasn't much separated this particular mourning from any other. Its familiarity invoked a sense of mediocrity and was therefore ignored by most in Clocktown. All was as it once was.

The Sun had already risen, spreading a blanket of mist that dusk had left behind. The crickets had ceased their chirping and were waiting patiently for the next sunset. The sun cloaked the walls of the town in golden light that faded only after a few minutes. What a wondrous sight for anyone lucky enough to catch it.

But it was silly to assume that anyone in Clocktown had awoken that early. Even if they had, the dreary townsfolk were still lost in their own dreams.

Some half-asleep shopkeepers had perhaps aimlessly wandered down to a gaslight shove to prepared themselves a cup of coffee. Others had instead reached for a bottle of rum and sent themselves back to sleep. Soon after, most had come to their senses and their sleepiness had worn off. By that time, the sun had had fully appeared from behind the earth.

Its light had spread across the vast field and reached the old ranch. Cremia, the young woman who looked after the ranch, gently nudged her little sister out of bed. She prepared a plate of eggs and toast for her, already cold by the time Romani made her way downstairs. Cremia could never join her sister for breakfast, there was far too much work to be done.

Far off from the sister's ranch within the walls of the town, the children were the next to rise. They sprung from their beds and jolted into their parents bedrooms, dancing all around the bed, shouting "wake up, wake up!". After breakfast, they ran into the cobbled streets, meeting each other underneath the old clock tower.

Beneath that very same tower, the vendors and construction workers flooded the streets. Visitors passed through, the stray terrier terrorized the elderly butcher, a young innkeeper sat on the bench reading her lover's diary, and the young boys played silly tricks on the old shopkeepers.

All of this happened beneath the old clock tower as it silently ticked. With every day, every hour and every minute, the clock inched closer to the next day.

Lost in their morning routine, its ticking held no more significants than a sunrise.

Amidst the commotion, Link sat atop a ledge in the centre of the town. His body had only stopped trembling a few moments before. Now only his hands quivered. Link watched the townsfolk as they marched to and fro, going about their daily lives. He saw them shout at each other, nudging one another as they bustled about.

Yet, amidst to commotion, he heard no sound.

It was as if the he was encased in glass, silently watching as the world passed by.

He knew.

Link knew what would become these people.

There he sat with his neck crooked and his body stiff. Link found it impossible to move. He remained in a daze, still and unflinched. It was the stillness that he had come to know throughout his wanderings.

Link stayed like that way for a long time, staring down at the world below.

How long did not seem to matter. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years held no meaning to Link.

They were all one and the same.

Each one, no matter how many, all lead to the exact same destination.

They all lead to the end.

The sun now shone down upon Clock town.

In was noon. The streets were far less compact as most of the townsfolk had gone home to enjoy a peaceful lunch.

All was now quiet.

It would not be long until the commotion would begin again. It would not be long until the sun had set and all would be calm once more.

It would not be long until the first day was lost and only 48 hours remained.

An overcast had covered the sun, turning the day dim and somber.

Link had finally mustered the strength to straighten his back and move once again. He was still in a daze but he felt himself slowly regaining his senses. He gradually became aware of his surroundings. He stood up and stretched his muscles.

He looked down upon the empty streets. How peaceful it all seemed to be. The only sound that could be heard was the faint chatter between worker or family members form within the houses. Link sat down, his legs hanging over the ledge of the platform.

It was then that he notice the smooth lump that he was leaning up against. Rather frantically, Link reached into his pocket to find his precious blue ocarina. He carefully examined it, checking if any damage had been done to it. But no, the ocarina shone just as brilliantly as it had the day he had first found it. It illuminated a subtle blue glow in the dim light of the overcast.

A singular light glistening in the darkness.

Just as _he_ had once been.

Salted tears glazed his cheeks.

At first glance, the ocarina seemed so insignificant, so fragile, perhaps even worthless. Only Link knew what it carried inside of it. Hope. The undying and precious feeling of hope. The constant notion that would persist in every life until the very end of time. The notion that even in the darkest hour, hope can be found.

As long as the ocarina of time remained in his hands, hope prevailed. All was not yet lost for Termina. But the fate of Termina and all those that called it home now lay in Link’s hands. He now knew that it was his job and his job alone.

The journey would be difficult, more difficult than any other Link had faced. Even in his hands, time was still cruel. 

The young boy looked down upon his ocarina. Link kissed it and held it close to his heart.

Wiping away his tears, he took a deep breath and looked towards the sky. He played a somber rendition of the song of time to himself, closing his eyes as he returned to the dawn of the first day.

All was now as it once was.

72 hours remained.

Propping himself down from the ledge, Link slowly walked towards the gates of the town. Its residents were still fast asleep as golden light stretched itself across the worn walls of Clock Town.

Link ran with a light jog to the middle of the grassy field. Tiny droplets of dew splashed into the air with every step he took. Looking to the horizon, Link found a comforting sigh: the sunrise.

Still half submerged, the sun cast a brilliant streak of bright orange that spread across the field, a palette of light purple and blue in the sky above it. Link allowed himself to sink to the ground of the meadow. He listened as songbirds sang in the distance. Bluebells and little white primrose swayed along his arms and knees as his sat there hugging his legs.

Today, Link and Link alone would watch the sunrise.

He had never really noticed how beautiful it was.


End file.
